Thinking of Her
by vivi-raikim14
Summary: Loser class traveling gives some people a lot of time to think. However, Noah isn't even sure about what he's thinking about. Onesided Noah/Heather.


Alright! So this is just a little story in Noah's point of view from after the episode "Broadway, Baby!" Spoilers include essentially everything that happened in "Broadway, Baby!"

NoahxHeather included! And also, I posted this same story on my DA account~

So please do enjoy it and let me know what you think!

* * *

Trust me, I'm no fan of loser-class traveling. The previous eight hours of travel we had from Yukon to New York City was pretty nice. Minus the fact I had Owen _sleeping_ on me the majority of our time there. That was just unnecessary. And gross.

I have found, however, that when you don't have the luxuries of first class like the food and bed, it does give you a lot of time to think. I suppose I could read for my time in the death trap- oh sorry, 'loser class' –but getting up is too much trouble. My seatbelt is busted since Yukon anyway, so I'd rather live than risk flying out of the plane because I wanted a book.

But as much as I complain, I guess I'm pretty happy being here. It's, kind of fun. And that is a very small 'kind of' mind you. I might as well thank my lucky stars, too. If it wasn't for this challenge being a reward challenge, I would have been sent home for sure. Its funny how relived I am really am that I'm still here.

So I fell asleep in the carriage. Big deal. It's not my fault I had three hundred pounds of a ticking gas bomb sleeping on top of me while we were traveling

I was told later it was Heather who swapped the carriages. Which didn't really surprise me at all. Even if I was only in the first season for three episodes, I'm smart enough to see her tactics.

But it wasn't the fact that she moved me that bothered me so much. It was the _why_. Why she moved the carriage. Well, she did it because of _him_. Alejendro.

I had felt sick since we got back on plane. I figured it was just air-sickness or the after pain from having a giant apple thrown on me. But I suppose this time I was wrong. I was feeling sick because of Heather; because of the _why_. But I don't quite understand my _own_ why. Why was this bugging me so much?

I had to keep repeating the scenario that was getting me so flustered. I was getting a sick feeling because Heather screwed our team by switching the baby carriage I was in, with another carriage from a nearby mother. She did this because Alejendro was making her angry, and it was a nice revenge scheme.

How come I wasn't mad that my team just forgot about me again? I keep repeating the fact that I'm not Tyler. Was it Heather who was bothering me, or Alejandro? Or both?

I briefly mentioned this to Owen, who (rather pleasantly) suggested that I was jealous.

I asked him what I could possibly be jealous _of_.

He told me that I was jealous that Heather was giving Alejendro more attention than me.

I quickly remarked that it was ridiculous of what he was suggesting. Heather barley has spoken to me, and when she did, it wasn't friendly. I also told him to keep his voice down.

He started to laugh. I don't know if it was at me, or the conversation. Because quite frankly I thought the whole thing was just absurd. But he said to me that I was jealous that Heather _doesn't_ talk to me.

Was he legitimately thinking that I have a crush on Heather? _Me_. I made no response to that one.

He then had the bright idea to express the fact that because I was denying it so much, and that I didn't want anyone else hearing our conversation, and that I didn't respond, was proof enough that he was right.

Again. Absurd.

How can someone really forge the testimony that I have a crush on Heather, based on a single conversation? Point being: they can't. And it was Owen I was talking to. The guy who can barely function as a human being without eating his own weight. What does he know? Yeah, okay, so he won a season. Not much intellectual thought in that one. But really, why would I (or anyone for that matter) ever have a feeling like that towards _her_? She's incredibly underhanded, vain, and doesn't consider anyone's feelings over her own. She uses people, and has no regrets. She forwardly insults people for her own good, and always thinks she is the best of the best. Which, I suppose isn't too far from where I stand, actually. But she certainly does have a certain presence about her. She demands attention from the moment she enters a room, and won't stand for anyone receiving more limelight than herself. And she will make sure of this no matter what. I suppose her presence can be positive too. Maybe. She's not particularly annoying, whereas Sierra has to pipe in with a word every few seconds. She does have some brains in her, in oppose to a certain blonde who is also in the loser cabin. And she defiantly does have appeal. She has that sparkle in her eyes, and nice hair, too. And she's pretty when she's actually calm and not pissed off at Gwen or Courtney. Or Duncan or Alejendro. Sheesh. Why is it that all the good looking girls have to fall for the-

Wait. Wait, what did I just think? I really didn't just do that, did I? Did I really just contradict myself, and give Owen the proof he needed to rightfully say that I have a crush on Heather?

No. No no no no no. I do _not_ have a crush on Heather. Absolutely not. I can think someone is attractive without actually _liking_ them, can't I? Right! That's absolutely right!

Oh, who am I kidding?

I have made the observation that I subconsciously find myself being closer to Heather than I have before. I walk beside her, sit beside her, and so forth. Even when we do those stupid songs, I find myself near her.

But I never had added the thought in that I _might_ like her. It's not like I was doing this on purpose, anyway. When you're falling out of the sky to your death, you grab hands with anyone who is beside you.

I'm beginning to become paranoid. What if she noticed it too? What if she thought I was a creep for doing so? What if her opinion about me hasn't changed since the first season?

What on Earth am I doing? I've never thought about something like this this much. This is ridiculous. A girl like Heather would never go for a guy like me anyway. She's into the…the…the Alejendro types. I'm wasting my time. But then again, considering all the time I do spend thinking…

I've never thought about something like this, for this long of a time.


End file.
